River
Rivers are geographical features in RuneScape that flow water from one place to another. They serve many purposes, including transportation via canoes, and a variety of fly fishing spots. Rivers are often the borders between different regions of Gielinor, and play vital roles in some quests. There are sometimes agility shortcuts like stepping stones and log balances that can be used to cross the rivers. Named rivers *River Lum, the river flowing through Lumbridge and Gunnarsgrunn *River Dougne, the river starting at Baxtorian Falls that runs through Kandarin *River Elid, the river that flows down the Kharidian Desert *River Kelda, dividing the city Keldagrim *River Salve, the river bordering Misthalin and Morytania *River Noumenon, the river that separates RuneScape from the Grim Underworld Unnamed rivers Isafdar A river in Isafdar runs just south of Prifddinas. It begins in the mountains of Arandar and flows west toward the Western sea. It can be traversed in four locations, three of which are log balance agility shortcuts, and one of which is a bridge. The river meanders through the Elf camp, and has several fishing spots containing sharks. Isafdar river map.png|Isafdar river map Isafdar river.png|Isafdar river Kandarin Kandarin-Fremennik border A river forms the northern boundary of Kandarin and separates the Sinclair Mansion from the Fremennik Province, connecting a large unnamed lake to its east to the open water in the west. Along with a second unnamed river branching to its south, it forms two peninsulas: one with the Sinclair Mansion, and another near the Council workman. The river can be crossed by a bridge near the workman, and a second crossing exists in the form of a log balance agility shortcut north of the Sinclair Mansion. Kandarin Fremennik border river map.png|Kandarin-Fremennik border river map Kandarin Fremennik border river.png|Kandarin-Fremennik border river Seers' Village A river just north of Seers' Village is a tributary to the river separating Sinclair Mansion from the Fremennik Province. It connects this river to a lake north of Seers' Village. It has one bridge crossing north of this lake, which has several fishing spots. Seers' Village river map.png|Seers' Village river map Seers' Village river.png|Seers' Village river Tree Gnome Stronghold/Eagles' Peak A river begins in a small lake near the southwest corner of the Tree Gnome Stronghold and flows north past Eagles' Peak. It has several waterfalls and flows past Kathy Corkat and her boat, which can be used to travel north through and past the river's mouth to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. There is a single bridge crossing the river, inside the Tree Gnome Stronghold, which provides the only access to the south-easternmost part of the Stronghold. Tree Gnome Stronghold river map.png|Tree Gnome Stronghold river map Tree Gnome Stronghold river.png|River flowing past Eagles' Peak lodestone Karamja Shilo Village A river flows westward through the middle of Shilo Village. It begins in the southeastern region of Karamja in a small lake that also flows out into the unnamed eastern Karamja river. It can be crossed by one bridge in Shilo Village and one bridge to the west of the city walls. There is another crossing inside the city in the form of a stepping stone shortcut, requiring level 74 Agility. Crossing the river using this shortcut is a requirement for the Elite set of Karamja Tasks. Inside Shilo Village there is also a house that crosses over the river, which must be entered on the south side and is home to the slayer master Duradel on the north side of the river. Shilo Village river map.png|Shilo Village river map Shilo Village river.png|Shilo Village river waterfall Eastern Karamja A second river flows north, separating eastern Karamja from the main island. It begins in the same small lake in southeastern Karamja, and flows north over a waterfall before it empties into the inlet south of Musa Point. It can be crossed about halfway along its path using a log balance. East Karamja river map.png|East Karamja river map East Karamja river.png|East Karamja river log balance Kharazi Dungeon A small underground river in the Kharazi Dungeon provides pure water to the savages in the Kharazi Jungle. It has several boulders that must be moved during the Legends' Quest in order to create a spring of sacred water. Legends dungeon 2.png|Lower Kharazi dungeon map Kharazi dungeon river.png|Kharazi dungeon river Fisher Realm A river exists in the Fisher Realm. It begins in a polluted, dying state, but along with the rest of the land in the Fisher Realm, it gets restored to its former healthy glory during the Holy Grail quest. It has a built up land bridge supported by sticks providing access to the small northeastern region of the Fisher Realm. Fisher King realm map.png|Fisher Realm river (dying) map Fisher King Realm dying.png|Fisher Realm river (dying) Fisher King realm (Healthy) map.png|Fisher realm river (healthy) map Fisher Realm river (healthy).png|Fisher Realm river (healthy) Taverley In Taverley, a river forms from the lake near the center of the city and flows south into the open water. A waterwheel makes use of the flowing river and can be used to grind flour. One bridge crosses the river near its southern point. Taverley river map.png|Taverley river map Taverley river.png|Taverley river with watermill Entrana A short river going through Entrana sits in the center of the island, connecting to the open water on the eastern side. It has several bait and fly fishing spots to catch trout, salmon, and pike. Entrana river map.png|Entrana River map Ape Atoll A river through Ape Atoll provides obstacles for the Ape Atoll Agility Course. The river begins at the highest peak of Ape Atoll, and has many rapids which are traversed several times through the agility course. The river flows into a lake with a fishing spot before emptying into open water to the east. Ape Atoll river map.png|Ape Atoll river map Ape Atoll river.png|Ape Atoll river rapids Enchanted Valley A river in the Enchanted Valley forms a stunning waterfall before flowing southeast out of the area. The side of the river is covered in thick reeds. The river is home to river trolls, which can be fought by attempting to fish at the apparent fishing spots. EnchantedForest.png|Enchanted Valley map EnchValleyWF.png|Enchanted Valley waterfall Land of Holly and Hawthorn The Land of Holly and Hawthorn was accessible only during the 2011 Easter Event and has a river that flows from the Land of Hawthorn into the Land of Holly. It is fed by a large waterfall in the Land of Hawthorn. Hawthorn land waterfall.png|Land of Hawthorn waterfall Borderline.png|River flowing from Hawthorn to Holly Other rivers *An underground river in Erjolf's cave from Tale of the Muspah. Category:Rivers